Con ayuda  de Viktor
by Tanushka
Summary: Harry se confiesa luego de una discusion con Viktor Krum


Hola a todos, o bueno al que sea que haya pasado, soy nueva en esto. Lo hago por mera entretención, no soy experta. Por faver dejen comentarios buenos malos, se aceptan. Sin más los dejo con lo que mi cabeza creo, ah y si por casualidad se parece a algo que ya hayan leido es mera casualidad, supongo que despues de leer tantos fics se me puede haber pasado algo.

Ya no los aburro mas, aqui esta la historia

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la genial JK Rowling.**_

Con "ayuda" de Viktor

Estaba sentado en clases de pociones, trataba de concentrarse pero no había caso. Sentado frente a él, dándole la estada, estaba ella. Esa chica que sin saber le había robado el aire. Esa chica sin la cual ya no podía, ni quería, dejar de vivir. Esa chica que lo había salvado en diferentes momentos de su vida. Esa chica inalcanzable, porque según él estaba enamorada de su pelirrojo amigo. Esa chica. Su mejor amiga. Porque si señores, él, el salvador del mundo, el niño que vivió, se había enamorado sin pensarlo de su mejor amiga. Hermione Jean Granger.

Estaba sentada en pociones, escuchando al profesor Snape. Bueno intentando seria la palabra correcta. Hace algún tiempo no lograba mantenerse enfocada en algo por más de 10 minutos. Se había enamorado sin darse cuenta. No podía creer que su corazón le estuviera jugando chueco. Se enamoró de un imposible. Se enamoró de alguien que solo la considera una amiga, su mejor amiga, su hermana, pero no como una mujer, no como alguien que lo puede acompañar el resto de su vida. El culpable, su mejor amigo, el salvador del mundo mágico. Harry Potter.

Al terminar la clase, el trio dorado, se dirigió al lago a disfrutar de la naturaleza, de la paz del lugar. Luego de la caída del señor tenebroso, se respiraba un aire puro, libre de maldad, libre del miedo a morir en cualquier segundo. Muchos estudiantes volvieron a Hogwarts para terminar sus estudios, ya que no pudieron hacerlo por la guerra, el trio de amigos fueron unos de tantos.

-¿Pueden creerlo?- dijo el pelirrojo-. Castigado porque se me "cayó" el frasco de tinta en pociones.

-¿Se te cayó, o se la tiraste a Malfoy, Ronald?- dijo la castaña.

-Te estaba insultando, Hermione. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?- espetó Ron.

-¿En serio?- contesto nerviosa-. No me había dado cuenta.

-Si. Hace mucho tiempo que no te das cuenta de lo que sucede a tu alrededor. ¿Algún chico te tiene así?- preguntó con una sonrisa picarona el pelirrojo.

-Nnno. Para nada- dice sonrojada-. De todos modos, Ron, esa no es razón suficiente para tirarle algo a alguien, aunque sea un imbécil como Malfoy. Pudiste haberle sacado un ojo, o peor.

-Ese hurón se merece eso o algo más. No lo crees así, Harry.

Harry estaba tan perdido en todos los gestos que había hecho su amiga que no se dio cuenta que lo llamaban.

-Harry-lo llama Ron.

-Harry, ¿estás bien?- pregunta preocupada Hermione.

-Harry, ¿estas escuchando?- le dice Ron, mientras mueve su mano frente a sus ojos. Ron al no recibir respuesta le da un golpe en la cabeza.

-Auch. ¿Qué te sucede Ron? ¿Por qué me golpeas?

-Con Hermione llevamos un buen rato llamándote y no contestabas, así que decidí hacerte reaccionar con un coscacho- le responde a su amigo.

-¿Y qué me preguntabas?- pregunta un tanto perdido.

-Si el hurón se merecía más de lo que le hice.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Le tiré la tinta. En serio Harry, ¿qué pasa contigo? Estás tan o más perdido que Hermione. ¿Qué les pasa?

-Ya te dije que no me pasa nada Ronald. Deja de molestarme- dice Hermione molesta.

-Si Ron, deja la paranoia, hace tiempo dices lo mismo. No nos pasa nada, ¿podrías parar con el tema?- dice Harry entre nervioso y molesto.

-Pero si es verdad, casi ni me hablan, están perdidos en su mundo.

-Por qué te molesta tanto si tú te la pasas con Luna, tu eres es el que no nos pesca. Nos dejas tirados para irte quien sabe donde a pasar el rato con tu novia- dice Harry.

-Es lo único que me queda si ustedes no me hablan- comienza a alzar la voz Ron.

-Ron, tranquilo baja la voz, te estas confundiend….- decía Hermione antes de ser interrumpida por un molesto Ron.

-No. No me estoy confundiendo. Soy amigo de ambos, los conozco por más de 7 años, pensé que confiaban en mí, pero si no me quieren decir bueno, pero no me mientan, sé que les pasa algo, así que no traten de verme la cara de estúpido porque no lo soy- dicho esto Ron se retiró molesto al castillo.

-Creo que se me pasó la mano- dijo Harry, viendo por donde se iba su amigo.

-Creo que si, tendremos que disculparnos con el después.

-Si va a ser lo mejor- le sonríe de lado, haciendo que esta se sonroje y se pierda en su mirada. Harry se queda mirando esos ojos que lo vuelven loco, esos labios, ese pelo que ella considera indomable, pero que a él le encanta. Sin quererlo se fueron acercando. Harry sintió que era el momento, ahora o nunca, así que acortó la distancia y se apodero de esos labios que lo hipnotizaban hace tiempo.

Hermione se perdió en un sin fin de sensaciones, por fin sus sueños se hicieron realidad, lo que siempre creyó imposible, en unos segundo se volvió en el mejor momento de su vida, su mayor tesoro. Pero como todo llega también se va. Y lamentablemente para ambos, el aire es algo necesario para vivir, por lo cual se tuvieron que separar. Ambos estaban sonrojados, pero felices. Se quedaron mirando, no saben si fueron segundos, o minutos, u horas. Pero no les molestaba. Harry decidió lanzarse nuevamente y confesarle a su amiga lo que sentía, quería hacer honor a su casa y ser valiente.

-Her…- no termino de hablar porque fue interrumpido por un grito.

-Herrmione – decía nadie más que Viktor Krum.- Te he estado buscando por todo el colegio. Viktor Krum había vuelto al colegio con la excusa de ser el nuevo profesor suplente de la clase de vuelto, sin embargo su principal razón era conquistar el corazón de la castaña a toda costa.

-¿Qué necesitas Viktor?- preguntaba por cortesía la castaña, ya que internamente maldecía su mala suerte. Mientras Harry lo miraba con una mirada asesina.

-Solo querria saberr si te gustarrria darr un paseo conmigo porr el lago- dice con una sonrisa de enamorado.

-Mmm me gustaría, pero…- respondía la ojimiel cuando fue interrumpida por Harry.

-Pero esta conmigo, así que piérdete- dice molesto, mientras se para, quedando a la altura del búlgaro, quien se encontraba shokeado por la reacción del moreno.

-¡Harry!- dice sorprendida la prefecta, también parándose.

-¿Qué te sucede Potterrr?- pregunta confundido el búlgaro.

-Me pasa que estoy cansado de que siempre interrumpas cuando intento hablar con Hermione de algo importante- responde histérico.

-No sabía, lo siento- responde cínicamente Krum. La verdad es que el búlgaro se había dado cuenta de las miradas que tanto el ojiverde como su castaña preferida se miraban, y como su plan era llevarse a la prefecta a Bulgaria con él, no podía permitir que ellos se dieran cuenta de que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos.

-Si como no, pues resulta que esta vez no voy a dejar que te la lleves- dijo seguro de sus palabras. La verdad es que llevaba bastante tiempo con la intención de confesarse.

-Crreo que eso es decisión de ella – dijo molesto el búlgaro.

-Y bien Herms, ¿Te vas o te quedas conmigo?

Hermione no sabía que hacer. Por un lado lo que más quería era quedarse con Harry y escuchar lo que quería decirle, pero por otro no se sentía preparada para escuchar un rechazo de su parte. Ella pensaba que Harry se había arrepentido de haberla besado y que le pediría disculpas.

-Lo siento Viktor pero estoy con Har.. – trataba de justificarse la chica.

-Pero Herrrmione es imporrrtante, vengo a despedirrrme.

-¿Despedirte? – preguntó confundida la castaña.

-Si y querrria pedirrrte que te fuerras conmigo – lanzó sin anestesia ante el asombro de los chicos de la casa Gryffindor.

-¡¿Qué?- gritaron Harry y Hermione. Hermione quedó en un estado de shock luego de semejante petición. Sabía que el búlgaro la quería, él se lo había dicho, pero ella fue sincera con él y le expresó los sentimientos que ella tenía hacia Harry, así que no entendía que es lo que pretendía el muchacho con esa invitación.

-Tú estás demente si crees que voy a dejar que te la lleves- dijo Harry lleno de rabia contra el profesor suplente.

-Otrra vez Potterr, creo que esa es decisión de Herrmione no tuya.

-Ella no se quiere ir- dijo cegado por la rabia.

-Que te hace pensar eso – respondió molesto también.

-Solo lo sé – respondió mirando fijamente al buscador.

-No deberías estar tan seguro. Ella podrria querer irse conmigo – respondió prepotentemente.

-No lo voy a permitir.

-No es tu decisión.

-No voy a permitir que te lleves lejos de mí a la mujer que amo! – grito Harry.

- ¿Qué?- susurro por primera vez la castaña, luego de haber quedado muda por la invitación de Viktor. Cuando Viktor hablo de llevársela con él a Bulgaria ella se sorprendió, pero ahora era indescriptible los sentimientos que tenía por la repentina confesión del morocho.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Viktor. Ninguno de los muchachos se percató de lo que la castaña había dicho.

Harry, que había gritado sin pensar, se dio cuenta lo que había dicho, lo único que quería en ese momento era que se lo tragará la tierra. No quería confesarse de esa manera, gritándolo a los cuatro vientos, o por lo menos habérselo gritado a la persona que correspondía. "Bien hecho, Potter", se felicitaba a sí mismo, "nótese el sarcasmo". Pero decidió que si ya lo había hecho, no se echaría para atrás, así que hizo gala de su casa y dijo:

-No te hagas el sordo, sabes perfectamente lo que dije, amo a Hermione y no voy a dejar que la alejes de mí- dijo seguro. Harry se giro y todo sonrojado y con voz más suave se dirigió a la castaña-. Hermione, no era así como quería que te enteraras, pero es verdad, te amo, y por mucho que me gustaría que me quisieras de igual manera, lo entiendo si no es así, solo quería que lo supieras. El tenerte como amiga es mejor que no tenerte, así que por favor no te alejes de mi lado. Sin ti me muero, aunque suene cursi es la verdad- terminó sonrojado su discurso ante la atenta mirada del búlgaro y la chica.

Hermione no cabía en sí de la emoción. Es decir, el chico que amas acaba de confesarte que no puede vivir sin ti. A Hermione le empezaron a correr lágrimas de alegría, no encontraba su voz para decirle algo, para decirle que era recíproco, para decirle que ella también lo ama. Harry se tomó esto como una mala señal así que decidió volver al castillo, sin antes darle una mirada de odio al búlgaro.

Hermione no alcanzó a reaccionar, cuando ya Harry estaba fuera de su alcance. El búlgaro aprovecho para convencer a la castaña, pero esta salió corriendo tras el salvador del mundo.

Harry iba cabizbajo subiendo las escaleras que lo llevarían a la casa de Gryffindor. No se había dado cuenta que Hermione lo estaba llamando hasta que esta grito su nombre.

-¡Harry!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando lo divisó en las escaleras.

Harry, al escuchar su nombre se dio vuelta y quedaron frente a frente.

-Hermione, no te preocupes. Te entiendo, soy tu amigo… -comenzó diciéndole.

-Harry – la chica lo interrumpió para poder explicarle lo que había pasado.

-… y solo me quieres de esa manera, como te dije… - continuó sin escucharla.

-Harry – intentó de nuevo.

-…no es necesario que tu me quieras como yo, solo con tu compañía… - continúa su discurso.

-Harry – dice impacientándose la castaña.

-… me es más que suficiente, es decir, como hemos estado siempre y ….

Hermione pensó que si quería hacerlo callar solo había una forma. Así que no lo pensó más y lo beso, poniendo todos sus sentimientos al descubierto, haciéndole ver en ese beso lo mucho que lo amaba, que no había nadie más que él para ella. Al separarse Harry tenía una mirada indescriptible, sentía alegría, confusión, vergüenza, no entendía la reacción de Hermione, por qué lo besó si no lo quiere, habrá sido por lástima.

Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en la cabeza del muchacho, por lo que decidió explicarle.

-Lo siento, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió para callarte. No me dejabas explicarte porque no te respondí enseguida a tu declaración- respondió terminado sonrojada por lo último que dijo.

-Aaah, o sea que solo lo hiciste para callarme – habló triste, mas para si mismo, pero aun asi la chico lo escuchó.

-¡NO! – dijo, más bien grito la castaña haciendo que Harry saltara del susto -. Digo, no lo hice mmm solo por eso. Yo … este yo mmm lo hice también porque mmm porque mmm- comenzó a balbucear nerviosa.

Harry que no era tan tonto, vio por donde iba la cosa, o eso esperaba que fuera, que se sintió mas seguro con respecto a los sentimientos de su acompañante, asi que se animo a preguntarle:

-¿Por qué más lo hiciste Herms?

Hermione inspiro y expiro un par de veces ante de responde lo más segura posible:

-Porque quise Harry- el chico miraba sonriente a la castaña-. Lo hice porque llevo mucho tiempo deseando hacerlo, mucho tiempo deseando probar tus labios, porque yo también te amo y tampoco puedo vivir sin ti.

-Bueno técnicamente ya probaste mis labios – respondió con una sonrisa picarona.

-Jajajaja lo se, por eso como ya sabía el sabor que tenían quería probarlos de nuevo- le coqueteo de vuelta.

-Eso significa que no te vas a ir con el búlgaro ese- pregunto en tanto molesto contra el buscador.

-Nunca lo considere una posibilidad- le sonrió la chica recibiendo como respuesta otra sonrisa de parte del morocho.

-Bien, porque no puedo aceptar que mi novia se vaya aunque sea una par de días con otro chico de paseo- dijo mirando a la nada. Sin caer en lo que había dicho.

-¿Tu novia?- preguntó divertida.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó volviendo a la realidad.

-Dijiste "mi novia". "No puedo aceptar que mi novia se vaya aunque sea una par de días con otro chico de paseo".

-Oh. Lo dije. Supuse que ya lo eras luego de lo que a pasado. ¿Te molesta? – preguntó nervioso.

-mmm. No, creo que no, pero igual me gustaría que me lo preguntaras primero, no te parece. Antes de suponer.

-Si creo que es lo mejor, lo siento. Hagámoslo bien entonces. Hermione sabes que te amo, que sin ti, no se que seria de mi. Eres la luz que alumbra mi camino y todas esas cosas cursis que se nos puedan ocurrir y me dan vergüenza decirla, jejeje pero que siento de verdad. Eres lo mejor que me ha brindado el hecho de ser un mago y haber venido a Hogwarts, por eso te preguntó ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Nada me haría más feliz que ser tu novia Harry – y sellaron el comienzo de su relación con un beso mas profundo que los ya dados, al separarse se quedaron viendo y se sonrieron como nunca lo habían hecho. Luego decidieron volver a hacer sus tareas y al dia siguiente disculparse con Ron y contarle las nuevas notocias con respecto a sus status.

Ya en el Gran comedor estaban Harry y Hermione cuando llegan Ron con Luna y se acercan a ellos, Luna los ve y sonríe.

-¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Ron a Luna luego de ver como sonreía, mientras se sentaban al lado de sus amigos.

-Solo estoy feliz por nuestros amigos que por fin se dieron cuentas de sus sentimientos- dijo segura de sus palabras. El trio de oro se quedó mirando sorprendido.

-¿De qué hablas Luna?- pregunto Ron.

-De que Harry y Herms están saliendo, se les nota en la cara. ¿No te habías dado cuenta Rony?- preguntó angelicalmente a su novio. Harry y Hermione seguían sorprendidos de lo perceptiva que podía ser su amiga.

-Bueno yo solo los había encontrado raros a los dos, pensé que era porque estaban enamorados de otros, no entre ellos- dijo sorprendido el pelirrojo.

-Ah Rony que equivocado estabas – le dijo para después besarlo en los labios.

-¿Y uds. no dicen nada? ¿Es verdad o no? ¿Están saliendo?- preguntó un poco molesto a sus amigos por no haberles dicho antes.

-Si pero solo empezamos a salir ayer- dijo Hermione sabiendo por donde iba Ron.

-Si Ron, así que no te molestes porque no te lo habíamos dicho antes- siguió Harry comprendiendo también-. De hecho quiero pedirte disculpas por cómo te trate ayer, estaba fuera de lugar y tenías razón, estaba distraído. Más bien Hermione me tenía en las nubes- dijo sin pensar, otra vez.

-Puaj, no necesitaba saber eso Harry. Tienes suerte que nada me quita el apetito- dijo sirviéndose comida en el plato.

-Lo siento, no sé qué me pasa que últimamente he soltado muchas cosas sin pensar- dijo un poco apenado el morocho.

-No te preocupes Harry, yo lo encuentro adorable- le dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Harry le sonrió y apretó su mano en agradecimiento.

-Ah que lindos – dijo Luna.

Pasaron las clases sin novedades y a la hora de la cena, la directora Mcgonagall llamó la atención del alumnado para informarles del retiro del jugador Victor Krum.

-Como algunos tal vez sepan – dijo mirando a Harry y Hermione- el Profesor Krum se vuelve a Bulgaria luego de haber terminado con su labor en el colegio- muchas alumnas abuchearon en protesta, no querían que el joven buscador se fuera-. Quien nos va a dedicar unas últimas palabras antes que se vaya.

-Grracias prrofesorra. Grracias a todos porr acerrtarrme como su tutorr, me sentí parrte del colegio, perro llego la horra de parrrtirr a casa. Esperro verrlos en el futurrro- dijo mirando directamente a Hermione, a Harry esto le molesto pero no hizo nada.

Continuaron con la cena entre conversaciones sin sentido, hasta que llegó el momento de volver a sus habitaciones a descansar. En el camino Krum interceptó a Hermione, que iba con su novio de la mano.

-Herrmione, ¿pensaste en lo que te prropuse?- preguntó sin quitarle la mirada, Harry estaba que echaba fuego, "acaso que vallamos de la mano no le dice nada" pensaba molesto.

-Viktor, me alaga que tengas ese tipo de sentimientos por mí, pero ya te dije como me sentía y la verdad ni siquiera necesito sentarme a pensar porque me decisión es más que obvia. Me quedo aquí con mi novio- dijo segura de sus palabras.

-¿Novio?

-Si algún problema- se metió Harry.

-Harry- le advirtió Hermione.

-Lo siento – le susurro a Hermione.

-Bueno supongo que perrdi como en la guerra- dijo apenado- Harry cuídala, y felicidades te ganaste a una gran chica.

-Lo se, pero ella no es premio como para decir que me la gane, pero si soy afortunado por tenerla a mi lado, aunque ya lo era cuando era solo mi amiga- respondió ganándose un beso de Hermione que estaba emocionada por lo que este decía de ella.

-Bien, me rretirro. Que seas feliz Hermione- y con esto se fue.

-Harry, si Viktor no te hubiera presionado, me habrías dicho que me amabas, por qué me amas, ¿verdad?- preguntó insegura la castaña.

-Hermione, nunca dudes de lo siento por ti. Eres la chica más hermosa de Hogwarts, por lo menos para mi. No pude elegir una mejor compañera que tú. Y de no ser por Viktor, te lo habría dicho de otra manera, no gritándolo.

-jajaja ¿así? ¿cómo me lo habrías dicho?- pregunto coqueta.

-Te habría mirado directo a los ojos, y tal vez balbuceando te habría dicho cuanto te amo- dijo sonriendo, mientras se acercaba.

-Y yo te habría respondido con el mejor beso del mundo.

-Eso no lo dudo, tus besos me hacer volar más alto que una escoba –. dijo sonriendo

-Jajaja ¿te he dicho ya que te amo? – le preguntó sin apartar su mirada de eso ojos que la hacen perderse continuamente.

-No en estos últimos minutos – susurro Harry con la mirada pegada a los ojos de Hermione.

-Bueno pues te amo Harry James Potter- le susurro sensualmente en el oído, estremeciéndolo en el proceso.

-Yo también Hermione Jean Granger, mi Herms- respondió para luego besarla, como lo haría por el resto de su vida, porque Harry se dio cuenta en ese momento que para eso nació, para besar a su castaña.

FIN

Gracias, si les gusto comente. Si no les gusto, tambien.


End file.
